Problem: There exist integers $a,$ $b,$ and $c$ such that
\[(x - a)(x - 10) + 1 = (x + b)(x + c).\]Enter all possible values of $a,$ separated by commas.
Answer: Setting $x = 10,$ we get
\[(b + 10)(c + 10) = 1.\]Either $b + 10 = c + 10 = 1$ or $b + 10 = c + 10 = -1.$

If $b + 10 = c + 10 = 1,$ then $b = c = -9,$ and
\[(x - a)(x - 10) + 1 = (x - 9)^2.\]Since $(x - 9)^2 - 1 = (x - 10)(x - 8),$ $a = 8.$

If $b + 10 = c + 10 = -1,$ then $b = c = 11,$ and
\[(x - a)(x - 10) + 1 = (x - 11)^2.\]Since $(x - 11)^2 - 1 = (x - 12)(x - 10),$ $a = 12.$

Thus, the possible values of $a$ are $\boxed{8,12}.$